


Snap: Yesahi Angst AU

by eymateume



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Eventual Romance, M/M, Photography, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymateume/pseuds/eymateume
Summary: Every day spent with Asahi have always been kept dearly by Yedam with a snap of his camera.Every smile, every laugh, even on the day he had to snap his picture being wedded to someone else.He was there, hiding behind the camera with each tear that fell.Posted in my twitter as well! @fromyouteume
Relationships: Asadam, Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung, DODAM - Relationship, Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk, YeSahi, jaesahi - Relationship, yedam/asahi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Snap: Yesahi Angst AU

_The loud chatter of friends celebrating together, the proud boastings of parents about their children, and the teachers' sincere congratulations to their beloved students filled the enclosed Gym of Bomulsangja High on one chilly day in the middle of February._

_It was the pinnacle of every High School student's life, where they could leave behind all the good and embarrassing memories made in their teenage years, and make new and exciting ones as they take their first steps into the world of adulting._

_For most, it's scary, lots of unsure steps to be made before they see the end of the tunnel. But for Yedam, he worried none of those. For as long as Asahi was beside him, even if he fails a hundred times, even if the world turns its back on him, even if life brings him down to his knees, he will rise and rise again, as long as Asahi is there- hand outstretched, ready to support him and get him back on his feet._

_"I love you, Bang Yedam."_

_It was the first time he ever heard Asahi say it to him. Months of waiting and endless patience, all worth it, hearing those words along with seeing the beautiful smile gracing his face._

_And he couldn't wait to say it back._

_"I love you too, Hamada Asahi."_

__

**_SNAP*_ **

The blinding flash of the camera snapped Yedam back to reality.

That old memory was nothing but a naive dream that the younger him had. He could do everything as long as he had him by his side? But he didn't. 

They were both fortunate enough to be accepted to the same university, but their differing majors made meeting each other difficult. Asahi majored in Music, while Yedam in Photography. Both too engrossed in their own dreams, they forgot the one they once shared together.

But even when time was against their love, Yedam still tried his best to be there for Asahi. Going to his studio just to watch him produce another catchy song, even if he ends up getting ignored most of the time. When he doesn't have any classes, he'll make sure to walk Asahi to class, even if he needs to take an extra nap from another all-nighter with his academics. He's always the first to initiate the text, the calls, every conversation to keep their relationship going.

Even if he had to do it all, he'll endure it, for the love he still cherished. But a one-sided effort could only do so much to save a failing relationship.

So when Yedam received Asahi's call, ending everything between them. His world came crashing down.

Asahi apologized multiple times at that call. Apologizing for being a lousy boyfriend, for not having enough time to give him the attention he needs, for failing to give the same effort he gave to their relationship. He cried hard on the phone, perhaps dawning to him how much he has neglected him for the past months. Hearing it broke Yedam even more.

He wanted to be mad at him, tell him to take it back and try again, but deep down- he knew Asahi was right.

Things haven't been great between them and even if they try to salvage whatever's left of their relationship, it may just end up getting worse as time passes and nothing would break him more than feeling the love he once felt for him turn into hate.

So he agreed, with a huge gulp of his pride, he agreed and decided to set him free. But he left him with one last thing. He would, _still_ , patiently wait for the day to come where they could finally continue their love, cruelly cut by the wrong time.

Asahi stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He doesn't want to make a promise that he wasn't sure he could fulfill.

He nodded, but Yedam could tell it wasn't to promise the same thing. He bid him his last Goodbye and the last I love you, that shattered his _ex_ -lover's heart, before he ended the call and never spoke to him again.

That was three years ago when that happened. Now, he has graduated with flying colors with his Fine Arts degree and has made quite a name of himself in Seoul. Everything was going great for him. He felt that finally, things have fallen into the right place.

The only thing missing now was the man he dreamt to spend the fruition of his hard work with, a future he pictured with him that became one of his reasons to keep persevering in life.

But the universe was quick to show him that the future he imagined was not one he was destined for, as he watched _helplessly_ his first love marry a man that wasn't him.

Their sweet gazes, the firm intertwining of their hands, the loving gestures- he watched them all with deep-rooted envy that glazed his eyes with tears, threatening to pour any minute.

What he would do to be in his position. But it was all too late. The love they once shared has faded away from Asahi's heart and has been replaced by the love Jaehyuk filled him with.

He tried to subtly blink away the tears that pooled in his eyes. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry. That he could do this without shedding a single tear, but it's easier said than done.

Although what he and Asahi have had ended three years ago, his feelings for him have never faded. And even in those three years, juggling everything as he strived to become who he is today, he waited. He waited for Asahi to come back, to give them another chance, to step into his door again and tell him that he still loved him- like how he still loved him too.

But it was all just wishful thinking.

When Asahi finally came back to his door, it was not in the doors of his apartment like he imagined, rather it was the office of his Photography Studio.

When Junkyu, his assistant, told him that someone named Mr. Hamada booked for an appointment- he didn't think too much of it. It was for a Wedding Photography, after all. He thought it was just a coincidence. There are probably hundreds of Japanese who had the same surname as him. There was no way it was _his_ Hamada Asahi.

So when the now platinum blonde Asahi entered inside his Studio, with his hand tightly wrapped around another- his groom he assumed. Yedam felt reality slowly crumble beneath his feet at every step they took towards him.

He willed himself not to cry when he asked him how have he been? What's been keeping him busy? He endured the nauseatingly friendly interaction until the conversation painfully shifted to the day of the Wedding.

He gulped while trying to stop the vomit rising in his throat at every detailed answer Asahi gave him. When is it? Where is it held? What's your motif, etcetera etcetera. The questions that he has gotten used to asking his clients, now haunting him with every answer.

He smiled genuinely every time he saw the sparkle on Asahi's eyes when he enthusiastically described how he wanted the pictures to look like. Then faltered when Jaehyuk, _his groom_ , perfectly added something to the table, creating a beautiful picture together with his.

They were a match made in heaven, he could tell immediately.

And he has never seen a deeper shade of green through his eyes until that day. He envied their natural chemistry, they may know each other less in years than Asahi and Yedam spent knowing each other- but the way they conversed and connected easily felt like they've known each other since the beginning of time.

_My god_ , was he jealous of that.

No matter how hard he tried before when they were still in a relationship, there was this space between them that he could never close the gap. Even on the earlier days of their relationship when they were still close and affectionate with each other, there was always this gaping void that he could never fill, no matter how much he tried. For years, he contemplated what that feeling meant. Until the answer stood in front of him on that day in the studio.

They just weren't made for each other.

So with a fake smile and a clenched fist under the table. He congratulated Asahi, as wholeheartedly as he can, and the Japanese smiled at him- one he had missed being on the receiving end.

"Thank you, Yedam, for taking this." The couple stood up, their hands in full-display again to Yedam's shattering heart. "You're the _best_ photographer that I know. I wouldn't trust anyone else to document such an important day in my life, other than you." He thanked him so wholeheartedly, so full of gratitude, it made Yedam speechless.

He returned his words with a polite nodding of his head, he felt that he couldn't say another word without breaking down in front of them so he chose to stay mum. He ushered them back to the entrance, where they exchanged their farewells.

He smiled the biggest that he could when Asahi attempted to joke around him before the couple finally stepped out, still smiling dreamily at each other, as they walked towards their black BMW.

When they finally stepped inside it and drove their car away, with one last wave from the couple before their car slowly faded away from the distance, that's when Yedam finally dropped his act.

His hand gripped tightly around his mouth, muffling the loud cries he finally let out. But he could do nothing to hide the waterfall of tears pouring down his eyes.

His assistant, Junkyu, could only pat his dear friend's back as he silently let him shed the tears he has been keeping for the last hour.

"Are you sure about taking this gig?" Junkyu said after Yedam's cries quieted down. "You know we could cancel it, there's another client asking for our help at that same date. We could use it as an excuse to cancel their appointment." Junkyu suggested, but Yedam shook his head.

He sniffled before answering, "No, I can't let Asahi down."

He turned around to Junkyu, eyes still stained with his salty tears- but not once did his pupils waver while looking directly at his eyes, "I'll let him rely on me, one last time." He said, resignation in his tone.

This would be the last time before he finally closes their chapter- one that Asahi has stopped writing on for a long time.

He had a few more months to prepare his heart for _that_ day, but first, he had to endure their pictorial for the wedding. It was perfect, the place, the outfits, the weather- it was all just **_damn_** perfect.

And with every snap of the camera, he felt his heart shatter, piece by piece, with every click of his hand.

Editing it was even worse. He was given the front-view seat of every detail there is to see at the already perfect picture to become even _more_ perfect than it already is. Junkyu offered to do the task for him, but no, he insists it has to be him. It can only be him.

And even today, at his wedding, it had to be him to take the picture when he walks down the aisle, it had to be him that has to take the picture when he finally arrives at the altar and his hands meets his with broad smiles on their faces, it had to be him that has to take the picture when they declared their vows, it had to be him that has to take the picture when they sealed their ceremony with a sweet loving kiss, it had to be him that has to take the picture when they said their _i love yous_ in front of the cheering crowd at their wedding reception.

But even when he was the one to tell this to himself again and again ever since he accepted their offer, he still internally asked, _why_ did it have to be him?

"Yedam, you can take a break. I'm perfectly fine filling in your spot for the next hour." Junkyu suggested, not being able to watch his friend any longer. Hands shaking, eyes glossy with tears- he couldn't stand watching him anymore.

"But-"

"No buts! I may be your assistant but I'm still your hyung!" Junkyu finally exploded. "Just take a breather." Yedam was about to protest again, but the firm gaze in Junkyu's eyes told him he wasn't gonna allow him to refuse his offer.

"Please."

He finally gave in and sighed, a small _fine_ released under his breath. He removes the strap of the camera around his neck and hands the device over to Junkyu.

"I'll just drink something to calm myself down, then I'll be right back."

"Yes, whatever you say. Now, _shoo shoo_!" Junkyu impatiently shooed his friend away before he could change his mind again. Yedam glared at him but still went to the table where all the jars of beverages were at to get himself a drink.

A glass of fruity vodka punch. Should be enough to numb his feelings for a few minutes, but not enough to get himself too drunk and be completely nonfunctional for the remainder of the night.

He carefully brings his glass to an empty standing table near him, giving him the perfect view of the two grooms dancing their first dance. It was sweet with a dash of silliness, something he learned in the past few months that came naturally between the two, and something he found difficult to do with Asahi in their shared past.

He continued drinking the contents of his glass while he watched the couple waltz around the dance floor with a stoic expression.

"This spot taken?" A voice suddenly asked him, snapping his focus from the view in front of him.

He silently composed himself before turning to the stranger that called him.

His hair was dyed red with a cute beret worn on top that made him look youthful. He was holding the same punch he got from the table while a small smile graced the handsome features of his face.

_handsome features_? He had to retract his thought.

Then he realized, he was asking him a question.

"Oh, uh, No! Feel free to join me." Hating himself for sounding so awkward, he said every curse word he knew to himself inside his head.

"Thanks," was all the stranger answered.

The table fell into a comfortable silence, the two taking occasional sips from their beverage while they watched the couple dance around the dance floor.

When the dance finally ended, and with a wacky bow from the enamored couple, a monotonous laugh came out from the stranger- breaking the silence between them.

"Those two really never change."

That caught Yedam's attention. Although he had worked closely with the two for the past months, he never really asked in detail how they met and when. One: it was too awkward, and two: too painful to ask.

So he thought he should grab this opportunity to silence some questions in his mind, "Close to the couple?" He asked.

The younger man looked at him, nodding before saying, "Yeah, I work at the same entertainment company as Asahi. A dance instructor there." 

"Jaehyuk was just visiting there one day, had some friends that invited him over at the company. And when Asahi and him met, we all immediately knew." The stranger continued, a fond smile on his face.

"Knew what?"

"That they were made for each other." Well, he didn't have to rub the information Yedam knew all too well.

He snorted bitterly, "Yeah."

He looked at the two once again, now sitting on their chairs in the center of the stage while their playful bantering never stopped. "I know that all too well."

The stranger looked at the man beside him, observing him from his beautiful side profile- accentuated by the lightings in the venue. His face may be stoic but he could tell from the tone and the way his eyes wavered, there was an aura of sadness surrounding him- one that didn't fit quite well with the happy ceremony.

He was intrigued and, think whatever of him for his next words, pulled in by the mysterious gloom on his eyes.

There was something about this particular moment that made him want to ask the story behind the dark clouds surrounding him.

But there was one thing he had to do before he lets his curiosity get the best of him.

"Doyoung, Kim Doyoung." He offered his hand, a shy smile adorning his lips.

Yedam looked at his hand, then to the features of his face. Hazel eyes staring intently at him, soft features that could melt anyone who looks at his face. 

_Beautiful_ , he thought.

He has never seen anyone this beautiful ever since his heart was first captured years ago.

His heart hammered faster inside his chest the longer their stares connected with each other.

It was Doyoung who first looked away from their staring contest, shyly looking down, not being able to meet his melting gaze any longer.

Yedam blinked, realizing he had stared too long to be comfortable for a stranger he just met.

He placed a shy hand behind his neck as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, bashful at his own actions.

He took the hand he offered, making the young man in front of him gasp silently when he felt a jolt of electricity from just having him grasp the palm of his hand.

"Yedam, Bang Yedam."

[ + BONUS + ]


End file.
